


Blue Silk Pajamas

by Pozolegirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Ridiculous screaming chaos, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pozolegirl/pseuds/Pozolegirl
Summary: Have a stereotypical Marichat kissing scene that got out of hand, went to yelling chaos, and turned out pretty nice.They are 18 in this. :)





	1. Chapter 1

“Chat Noir, are you wearing silk pajamas?” Marinette asked, her fingers curling around his slippery collar.

“Well it is the middle of the night, isn’t it?” he sighed, and she smiled to herself.

“I know, I’m just trying to imagine you wearing fancy silk pajamas. What color are they?”

“Light Blue.”

“Really? I was expecting emerald green. But light blue seems a little sweeter.”

They were sitting together on her chaise in the dark, the window behind them covered to keep the moonlight from coming in.

“I don’t have to guess what color your pajamas are, miss pink lover.” he said, and she shrugged guiltily. She stood up and twirled a little bit on the floor saying,

“Yeah but this is a brand new nightgown, I just finished it tonight! It’s swishy.”

“I can’t see it.” he laughed, shaking his head. She felt his arms close around her middle and she fell back onto his lap, laughing lightly as well. He took a small handful of the hem of her skirt and said, feeling it between his fingers,

“It feels really smooth and soft, that’s nice. Sometimes they sacrifice comfort for fashion and it comes out scratchy.”

“Yes, but I am the one who made it so I made sure not to skimp out on myself.”

She put her arms around his neck and leaned against him, her head dropped down on her arm.

“Are you going to tell me why you came yet?” she asked quietly, and her ear that was resting on his neck heard a very subtle gulp.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“So that makes it okay to wake me up?”

He cringed and mumbled an apology. She smiled and ruffled his hair, free of any cat ears to hinder her.

“I’m joking. I’m glad you came.”

She continued to card her fingers through his hair, and she felt his breathing slow down. She shifted her leg over, perched on his lap as she took his head into both of her hands. Her eyes had somewhat adjusted to the dark now, but it was still too dark to completely make out his face. She saw his eyes open, staring at her carefully and her heart beat a little faster.

“Can you…. See me?” he said quietly, and she had to squeeze her eyes shut, shaking her head.

“No…. Not enough.”

“Do you want to see?” there was a catch in his voice and she could tell that he really wanted to tell her.

“…L-Later.” she said, her voice a little hoarse. He closed his eyes again, sighing silently. She stroked his hair on either sides of his head and said weakly,

“Don’t you… don’t you think you should tell Ladybug first?”

“…Yeah. She doesn’t want to know though.”

“But what if she does?”

“Then she should probably tell me, shouldn’t she? Every time I’ve offered she’s turned me down Marinette, it hurts to ask now.”

Marinette was the one who cringed now. She put her head down, hanging onto him as tears rimmed her eyes and she cursed herself for being a coward.

“I’m sorry.” she mumbled weakly.

“What are you talking about, it’s not your fault.” he said softly, putting a hand up to her cheek. She didn’t answer, she just pressed her face into the cool silk, breathing him in deeply.

They were both quiet for a few moments before he pulled her just a little closer, and he said with a shaky voice,

“Look Marinette, part of the reason why I want to tell you is because… well… I don’t know what happened but somewhere between the first time I came over and now we’ve become a whole lot closer. Is that okay to say? I’m nervous.”

She smiled, wiping her stray tears on the back of her hand before lifting up her head.

“It’s…. it’s okay. I know it. I don’t know what happened either.”

They both laughed lightly, a lot closer than either of them had imagined they ever would be.

“I know what happened.” came Plagg’s annoyed voice from across the room, and Chat Noir turned his head around to say quickly,

“No one asked you, Plagg.” The kwami in turn muttered something about hormonal teenagers, and Marinette laughed a little more, covering her face in embarrassment.

Yes, being this close emotionally and physically seemed a little psycho now that she thought about it. It had just happened, bit by bit, it was a little frightening.

“So…. is it…. Is it okay to be like this?” he asked, sounding even more nervous.

“I don’t know…” Marinette said honestly, her heart beating quicker and quicker.

Where she’d felt comfortable and warm resting on him before, now turned into a burning itchy heat, and her face felt like it was a radiating sun.  “But I want it to be okay…” Marinette said quietly.

“So… maybe… if I tell you who I am… it doesn’t have to be so strange… I don’t have to sneak in to see you,” he said, his voice shaking even more.

Her voice wavered as she answered back,

“Okay… but… can it be a secret just for a little longer? Can you be Chat Noir for just a little longer for me?”

Things were spinning out of control fast and she was mentally swearing to herself that she’d come clean the next time she saw him as Ladybug. But for now she wanted this. She wanted it to be Marinette and Chat Noir. Just for a little while longer.

His arms wrapped around her middle and she leaned forward, her forehead touching his as he leaned back onto her chaise.

“Alright. I can be Chat Noir. I’m good at that.”

“Yes you are.” she laughed a little, closing her eyes and feeling tickled by his breath. Then she tilted her head and found his lips.

After she kissed him she pulled away slowly, and she could feel his heartbeat skyrocketing. Then he lifted his head up a little and said in a slightly choked voice,

“O-Oh.”

“What? Were you not expecting a kiss?” she said, folding her arms. Her heartbeat was going wild as well, but at least she had the calm of being the one who started it.

“I- I don’t know.” he said weakly. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Marinette had to bite back a, ‘Yes you have, don’t you remember Valentine’s Day-’ and had to remind herself that it was technically only her who had remembered her first kiss.

She instead laughed a little and leaned forward again saying,

“I thought you said you were good at being Chat Noir. I thought Chat Noir was the suave master of romance.”

He covered his face in embarrassment, and she smiled at the boy who seemed so different in blue silk pajamas. A lot more innocent and unsure.

“I’ll get there.” he murmured behind his hands.

“With practice, maybe.” Marinette said, parting his hands away from his face and kissing him again. Midway through about their third kiss, his shoulder slipped on the chaise and they fell backwards, landing half on the floor, legs tangled up on the couch.

After a moment of shocked silence they both began to laugh, Marinette resting her head on his shaking chest.

Then they both froze when they heard movement from downstairs and Marinette took a sharp breath in, scrambling to her feet as quietly as she could.

She pushed Chat over the the side of the room behind her large clothes trunk, and then quickly skipped across the room, picking up a textbook from her desk. A minute later her mother was opening the trapdoor.

“Marinette, are you okay?”

“Just- Just fine Mama! This textbook… it was… sitting on the edge of my desk, I had no idea, haha.”

Her mother sighed.

“Okay good, I always worry you might fall out of bed one of these days…”

“Oh mama, there’s a railing. I’m eighteen, it’s been years since I got the loft bed and I haven’t fallen out once, have I?”

“Time doesn’t mean a thing…” her mother said, shaking her head but smiling. “Alright, goodnight sweetie.”

“Goodnight!”

After the footsteps of her mother disappeared she sighed, sinking down into her computer chair and spinning in it for a moment.

“I probably shouldn’t be here…” Chat Noir said quietly, and she could make out his head poking up over her trunk. “This is another reason why I should tell you who I am. Then I don’t have to come sneak into your room at night. That’s a little sketchy.”

“Agreed. And I promise you can tell me soon.” Marinette said, walking over to where he was and pulling him up by the arm. “But for tonight, you are just Chat Noir, and I am just Marinette. Nothing else.”

“Would you be someone else, Princess?” he asked her, and she held back a choke.

“Five more minutes and then it’s time for you to go home.” she said, glancing over at her clock.

“Okay.” he said, and let her pull him over to the chaise again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alya, please, I barely slept last night, why are we doing this?”

“Because Nino said it was going to be fun! Don’t you want to surprise Adrien for his eighteenth birthday? He can legally drink now!”

“Hooray? We’re not bringing him something to drink though, that’s not an excuse. He’s probably sleeping, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Marinette said, yawning. She didn’t want to admit to Alya that the main reason she didn’t want to see Adrien was because it made her feel uncomfortable thinking about how she had a small unrequited crush and… well to be honest, a boyfriend now.

“This might be the only chance we get, this is the first time his dad has let him sleep over at Nino’s house, who knows if he’ll let him do it again.”

Marinette hadn’t let her feelings get in the way of looking nice in front of Adrien though. Alya had waited for her to comb her hair a little before dragging her in her nightgown out the door.

They reached Nino’s house and Alya brought out the cake she had bought for him from Marinette’s bakery the day before.

“I’ll grab candles and a light from the kitchen, you can go on upstairs Marinette, he’s sleeping on the floor in my room.” Nino said, and Alya went giggling with him into the kitchen. Marinette knew they wanted a moment together so she rolled her eyes and went up the stairs quietly, not wanting to wake up the Lahiffe household.

She reached Nino’s room, only having been there a couple of times when the four of them had hung out together, and she opened up the door carefully. Inside it was dimly lit, so thankfully it was easy to see where Adrien was so she wouldn’t trip over him in the dark.

Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw Adrien’s face so close to her on the ground, more angelic than ever as he slept quietly. She tiptoed inside and got on her hands and knees beside the little bed, not sure what she should do. If he woke up she would be completely embarrassed. So she was going to be sure to be quiet.

She sat there for a minute or two, wondering when her friends were going to stop kissing and come up stairs with the cake, and she couldn’t help but stare at him while she waited. She jumped a little when he made a noise and then turned over in his sleep, facing her now as his arm came up out of the blankets and held them tighter to himself.

His pajamas looked so shiny and soft. Powder blue silk.

Marinette’s heart jolted again.

All she could think about was Chat Noir and how he had the same pajamas. She was mad at herself for constantly comparing them. Her feelings were ripping her up inside over this…

Adrien moved again and she gulped, sitting as still as she could beside him. His arm stretched out a little, and she panicked when his fingers found her nightgown, grasping onto the cloth as well as his blankets and pulling them up to his chin.

Marinette, still panicking, moved a little closer so she wouldn’t rip the cloth out of his hands and startle him.

She was way closer than she had planned to be originally.

Then to her horror, his eyes opened a little, and he stared at the cloth in his fingers sleepily. He smiled, his eyes still hazy, and then he looked up slowly to meet her eyes.

“Hi Princess… I was right, your nightgown is pink.”

Her eyes widened. Her brain stopped.

He frowned, blinking a little. Then he carefully sat up.

“Wait, where am I?”

He looked around the room, rubbing his eyes. Then realization hit his face and he stuttered,

“Uh- um- M-Marinette- what are you doing here?”

“We… came to tell you happy birthday. I… I didn’t mean to wake you up yet.” she said, her voice quiet.

He looked at the nightgown in his hand and he let go of it, his face burning as he tried to look away and say nervously,

“O-Oh really? Wow, that’s really nice of you- th-thank you!”

They sat there in silence for a moment before he covered his face and yelled into his hands in a panicky moan.

She quickly wrapped her arms around his head, trying to silence him while saying quickly over and over again,

“It’s fine! It’s fine Adrien! Shh! Shhhhh!!!! Everything is not okay- I mean it’s okay! It’s fine- you’re fine- I’m Ladybug- what-”

“WHAT-”

**“IT’S FINE- IT’S FINE ADRIEN- IT’S FINE-”**

**“YOU’RE LADYB-”**

She quickly grabbed his face and kissed him, panicking even more now that he was starting to shout her secret out to the world. He kept screaming in a muffled way for a minute or two more before he eventually stopped and she pulled away hissing a _‘I’m so sorry._ ’

He just shook his head as if he didn’t want to talk about it and kissed her back, the practice beginning to pay off now.

The door opened with a bang then and in marched Alya and Nino holding a sparkling cake and singing loudly,

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU- HAPPY BIRTH-AAAAAHHHHHHHH???!!!!???”


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe this. Like… what did I just walk in on? Nino, help me out here.” Alya said, pressing her fingers to her temple.

“I don’t know, but it’s a miracle.” he said, and Adrien and Marinette both turned further away from each other, their faces in their hands.

“Guys, can we just have cake and move on from this-”

“Sure Adrien! If you tell us why you and Marinette are suddenly a thing now after like 4 years of awkwardness!” Alya said, holding the cake away, its candles still fluttering and now half melted.

“It just happened Alya, why is this such a big deal?” Marinette said, begging her to move on from this subject.

“Oh IT JUST HAPPENED? DID YOU JUST COME IN HERE AND DECIDE TO GIVE HIM AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT? YOU WERE MAKING OUT! LIKE- A LOT MORE THAN PEOPLE USUALLY DO ON THEIR FIRST KISS!”

“I’m all for cake, let’s celebrate this monumental event.” Nino said, taking the cake from Alya’s hands and holding it out to Adrien who half heartedly blew out his candles.

“Why are you mad about this Alya?” Adrien said, watching Nino happily begin to cut the birthday cake.

“Because when your best friend can’t get up the courage to approach the boy she has a crush on for years, but suddenly you find them rolling around on the ground, you get a little confused, Adrien.” Alya said, and his eyes widened. He looked over at Marinette, smiling a little and saying,

“Really?”

“Shut up, don’t look at me.” Marinette hissed, turning redder.

He smirked and Alya made a spluttering noise, wildly motioning towards him.

“WHO?? WHO AM I EVEN TALKING TO RIGHT NOW???? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE, NINO, HAS ADRIEN TALKED TO YOU ABOUT THIS???”

“Nope.” he laughed, taking a bite of his slice of cake and shaking his head. “I called it though, I knew he had a crush on her, I just knew it.”

“Look, are we going to argue about this or have a birthday party? I’m tired.” Adrien said, taking a piece of cake from Nino.

Marinette glanced over at him and saw that his hands were shaking though. There was a smile on his face but she could see in his eyes that he was screaming about the Ladybug thing.

“Here Marinette. Have some cake.” he said, pushing the plate towards her and she could see the absolute soul ripping screaming going on behind his blinking green eyes.

“Th-Thanks. Sorry.” she said quietly, and she wished that their friends could just leave so she could talk to him about this.

Alya was placated with a plate of cake and she ate it, silently shaking her head and stabbing the cake with a fork, and the whole group fell into a quiet silence. As they were finishing up cake, Alya leaned forward, hand on her chin as she looked at Marinette and asked,

“So did you like kissing Adrien? Tell me all about it.”

“I’m right here.” he said with a mouthful of cake, and she held out a finger, making a shushing sound.

Marinette’s face turned redder but she glanced over at Adrien, _who was Chat Noir and had been this whole time_ , and she looked at him eating his cake without any visible worries (obviously starting to cope with the knowledge of her being Ladybug, and looking much too happy about it) and she narrowed her eyes saying,

“He needs to practice.”

Adrien choked on cake, and Nino burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

The four teenagers had sat on Nino’s bedroom floor laughing until they’d all grown quieter and sleepier, and were soon snoozing in a pile, heads on top of stomachs.

That is, Alya and Nino were sleeping. Adrien and Marinette were still very much awake, and they didn’t dare speak until they were sure the others were asleep.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t tell you.” she breathed quietly, propped up on a pillow with Alya’s snoring head on her stomach. Adrien’s face was near her’s and he looked over at her, his eyes looking tired and a little melancholy.

He reached over with his fingers, finding her hand that was lying a few inches away, and curling around her digits.

“It’s okay. I was scared to tell you too.” he answered quietly. She turned her head towards him, tears beginning to rim her strained eyes.

“I wanted to tell you… as partners. I was going to as soon as I saw you again.”

“I know. It’s okay. I’m glad we know now.”

He turned onto his side, the sleeping Nino sinking down a little from his support being moved, and he reached up to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

It only made her cry a little more and he brought his hand up to the top of her head, combing through her hair carefully.

She sniffed and he smiled at her, saying quietly,

“Marinette… My lady… I love you.”

She flushed and closed her eyes saying quietly,

“We haven’t even started dating really, you can’t say that yet.”

“I know. I want to though. You mean so much to me, I don’t think I could ever explain it.” he said, his voice catching a bit and she looked down at their hands so she wouldn’t have to see him tear up because it would only make her sob. There was a large warm lump in her throat already, and she tried her best to swallow it down.

“Th-Thank you. You mean a lot to me too. I trust you so much, Chaton.” she choked, and his fingers tightened around hers.

He scooted up close to her as best as he could without making Nino’s head hit the floor, and gave her a small kiss before pressing his forehead against hers.

They fell asleep like that then, heads together and fingers entwined, both with smiles on their faces and tear tracks down their cheeks.

And Alya would not let them hear the end of it when she found them even closer in the morning.


End file.
